A Daikari Fic
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Rating for one word. :::rolls eyes::: alright, lets see here, its a Daikari, um it mostly takes place in the back of a cave after Davis and Kari are seperated, it isnt that long. If you don't like Daikari don't read, but if you do and you do read - REVI


DarkAngel'89  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, okay, anyways, I hope you like this and please REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it. K? Thanks all. Also, if you're not a supporter of Daikari, don't even bother reading this!  
  
A DAIKARI FIC  
  
Drip. Drip. The sound of water hitting the stone floor echoed throughout the cave. It was like a haunting melody in the darkness. But in the back a faint light could be seen. The light was being emitted by a small fire.   
  
Two figures sat around it, trying to warm up and desperately wishing for their digimon and the rest of their friends. One wished longingly for her older brother, while the other wished she'd say something or that he could think of something.   
  
"How's your ankle?" He asked, looking at her, while she averted her gaze onto him. "It's better, I don't think I'd be able to walk on it just quite yet, though." She answered quietly. "I'm glad." His voice sounded relieved, but his face didn't change from its seriousness, which was rare for him. The girl looked at him wonderingly.  
  
A few months ago you never would have thought that this was the boy he'd end up being. His shirt was soaked from the earlier rain, and clung to him, which let her see the muscles that he had built up over the period of time. His goggles hung around his neck and he was sitting quietly, his dark brown eyes stared at the fire, as if enchanted. His soft brown hair was wet and it fell into his face. His face was set seriously, which made him look more grown up, more mature. Even though he was dense at times, and a little bigheaded, he was very forgiving and smart, learning from the countless mistakes he had made.  
  
The girl was enchanted by him, and she had been for some time, and something like this, alone with a small fire, would've been the perfect time for her to tell him. But she didn't, she was afraid, what if he had lost interest or had been faking his crush from the very start? Everyone thought that she liked T.K., but they were only good friends. So, still not sure what to do, she sat in silence, daydreaming about her and him together. She sighed inward and closed her eyes.  
  
The young boy looked at her, ready to go to sleep. 'Good, you need your rest.' He thought, 'At least this way, I won't have to sit through this horrible awkward silence.' His thoughts went back to earlier that day, the reason they were alone, and separated from everybody, without their digivices and D-Terminals.  
  
**Flashback**  
"Davis, Ken, hurry up!" Davis was running alongside Ken, both with their digimon running right behind them. Both of them were panting heavily as they approached the rest of the digidestined, along with Sora and Izzy. "What took you two so long?" Yolei exploded as soon as they had reached them.  
  
"We had some traffic problem." Ken explained. "Yeah, the Numemon wouldn't let us pass." Davis said, panting less. "Well, at least you guys got here." Kari said, looking at Davis. "Yeah, we're gonna need all the reinforcements we can get, especially if Arukenimon's taking her time." T.K. said, looking over the small ledge and down at the barren desert below. "But she isn't even here, yet." Davis said, rather annoyed at the 'emergency' message that had sent him and Ken into a frenzy.  
  
"Look again, there she is, with Mummymon in their little jeep." Sora said, pointing to the left. Davis looked over saw the dust cloud. Soon the two ultimate level digimon stopped right below them. Arukenimon spoke first. "Brats, please meet a good friend of mine, even though you have already met him. But before I make some introductions, please, let us duel for a few minutes." "Hurry up and digivolve!" Izzy ordered.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to . . . ExVeemon!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to . . . Aquilamon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to . . . Ankylomon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to . . . Angemon!"  
  
But before they got to DNA digivolve Arukenimon intervened with her 'spirit needle', which hit all the Champion level digimon straight on, though not doing any damage, or so it seemed.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Hurry up before she attacks again!" Davis said, frantic. The digimon hadn't ever before stopped the digivolving process, what if she finally figured out that it was a waste of time, and energy, to wait for them to digivolve? But when they tried to DNA digivolve, nothing happened!  
  
"What's going on, why aren't you digivolving together?!" Davis yelled, but then he got the hint, but before he could actually say what he thought, Izzy beat him to it. "That spirit needle was different this time, it stopped them from digivolving any further." Izzy informed him, typing away on his laptop. Davis's theory was right.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this great, five little champion digimon against two, well maybe we should make that three ultimates." Arukenimon said, smirking as a Kimeramon suddenly flew about five feet above them, flying half of them backwards.   
"Biyomon, let's go!" "You should too, Tentomon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to . . . Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to . . . Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Sora, get on!" Birdramon ordered, and Sora got on, along with Kari, Davis, and Ken. So Izzy, Cody, Yolei, and T.K. got on Kabuterimon. Birdramon and Kabuterimon tried to get further away but Kimeramon intercepted them. The rest of the digimon were busy fighting Arukenimon and Mummymon so they weren't much use. Gatomon quickly armor-digivolved and tried to help out, but didn't do much good.   
  
Soon another digimon, AeroVeedramon, had joined up with Kimeramon, so Kabuterimon and Birdramon were forced to split up. Kimeramon went after Birdramon, while AeroVeedramon went after Kabuterimon.   
  
They were some where above a forest dodging Poison Wings and Scissor Claws, and Birdramon was having trouble, especially since a storm had started. And from then it had all gone downhill.   
  
"Scissor Claw!"  
  
The attack hit dead on and Birdramon falling and everybody else was blown off. Sora, and Ken went off in another direction. While Davis grabbed Kari's hand and wouldn't let go. They hadn't been far up, so they didn't get hurt too bad, except that Kari either seriously sprained her ankle or broke it.  
  
So Davis carried her a ways until they reached the cave. And until then they hadn't realized that their Digivices and D-Terminals had fallen off them. So they had no way of contacting the others, and they couldn't go looking because of Kari's ankle, and because they had no defense incase Arukenimon and her gang was still out there looking for them. Therefore they decided to stay until daylight when they would go looking for the others.  
**End Flashback**  
  
So now they were desolated in a cave hungry, cold, tired, alone and Kari with a probable broken ankle.   
  
Davis was transfixed by her. He looked at the fallen angel across from him and would wish through eternity to be with her, like Tai and Sora were. He knew he had acted like a retard in the past, but now he wanted nothing more than to take back the way he had always acted around her - bold, stubborn, stupid, bigheaded, and probably most of all, annoying her and pushing her away.   
  
A gentle breeze made its way through the cave and lightly ruffled the child of light's hair. Davis sighed and watched the girl that astonished him in so many different ways. She was beautiful, caring, thoughtful, forgiving, calm, compassionate, understanding, strong, and about a million other things the he so dearly loved.   
  
But it was obvious that she liked T.K. He thought about her and him together and soon started to hum a song that he'd heard on the radio a million times.  
  
I don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know your there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love you smile  
  
Girl, you know that ain't fair  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
I got an idea . . .  
  
Why don't you be my girl friend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel  
  
Are you sure that it's real  
  
Does he ease you mind  
  
Or does he break your stride  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know your alive  
  
I got an idea . . .  
  
Why don't you be my girl friend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girl friend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girl friend  
  
Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girl friend  
  
Why don't you be my girl friend  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girl friend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girl friend  
  
Kari's eyes fluttered as she heard humming from Davis's side. It was smooth and low and it soothed her throbbing head. She sat and looked at his peaceful state and how much she would've liked to be in his arms. So she decided that if it were to ever happen, she'd have to do something about it.  
  
Davis stopped humming and opened his eyes, to stare into a pair of light brown ones looking right at him intently. His eyes opened in shocked, and about had a heart attack when Kari suddenly kissed him passionately. Wanting to savor the sweet taste forever, and having his dream come true, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and just as passionately returned the kiss.  
  
'Only in my dreams would this have been happening.' They both thought as they layed down together, Davis's arm around her middle protectively as they fell asleep, not wanting the others to find them.  
  
"I love you, Davis." Kari said, her eyes closing.  
"I love you too, Kari." Davis replied, happier than the happiest man ever.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Not very good . . . I know that, but it just hit my head and I wrote down what I could, K, so don't hurt me . . . yes he did think 'like Tai and Sora' because in MY fics, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  



End file.
